


Sky's the Limit

by Gluten_Full



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I live in the trash pile now, M/M, Multi, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Present and past SkySolo, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluten_Full/pseuds/Gluten_Full
Summary: When Han caught Luke and the Mando, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Han knew from his own experience that Luke had a thing for getting off where he could easily get caught. Nearly-empty hallways weren't the exception, they were the rule.“One of these days, kid, I’m gonna catch you two and insist on joining,” he threatened.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174





	Sky's the Limit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Simple Bounty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438470) by [capdjarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capdjarin/pseuds/capdjarin). 



> Thanks to capdjarin for beta-ing this!

The first time Han caught them, he shouldn’t have been surprised. It was obvious to any species with eyes and ears that Luke had been flirting his little blond head off with the Mandalorian since he brought his son to Luke’s Jedi school. 

And Han knew from his own experience that Luke had a thing for getting off where he could easily get caught. 

The nearly-empty hallway of some important Republic ship was no exception. It was the rule.

They didn’t see Han, he didn’t think. Mando’s helmet was still on, and the visor was facing forward. Han was lurking in his limited peripheral vision. Luke’s eyes were closed, his concentration was on sucking Mando off. Han backed up quietly, trying not to interrupt, but not turning around until he could remember what Luke looked like on his knees. 

Most of the time, Han didn’t miss Luke. Most of the time. 

He tried to shake the image of Luke on his knees from his mind, but it soon blended with old memories of a younger Luke, closer to twenty than thirty and eager to please, on his knees for Han. He remembered how many times they had gotten away with stunts like that during the Rebellion, and how much Luke enjoyed them. Didn’t seem like Luke had changed much. 

Their fling had ended months before Luke left for Jedi school. Ultimately it was mutual, but Han brought it up first. Now he felt like an idiot. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his cock twitching at the new and old memories of Luke, a vague sense of longing building in the bit of his stomach that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He couldn’t blame Luke though. Not for moving on, and not for wanting the Mando. He was a strong fighter, and there was something mysterious about him. If Han wasn’t still angry about his year in carbonite at the hands of another Mando, he might have even called him  _ impressive.  _

He thought about Luke on his knees for the bounty hunter, and his cock twitched again. This time, though, he wasn’t sure which man was turning him on. 

_ Kriffing bounty hunters,  _ he thought. They sure liked to make his life just  _ that much  _ harder. 

The second time was also their fault. Mando had Luke’s back pressed up against the back wall of a broom closet in the New Republic Senate building.

Han was only there to help out in between jobs (or to mooch free food and drink off his favorite set of twins, but who noticed the difference, anyway?). He wasn’t being paid to track down Leia’s ‘late-for-some-important-meeting’ brother. Especially not when that brother was busy wrapping one leg around the Mando’s hip as the Mando jerked him off. 

That Mando’s helmet was off this time, was the first thing Han noticed. Mando definitely didn’t have his son’s ears. Han could only see the man’s curly brown hair and the way his unoccupied hand covered Luke’s beautiful eyes. The other one (still gloved. Han wondered if that was comfortable) was stroking Luke, eliciting a number of familiar moans from the Jedi. 

Han only had a moment to look before Luke was shouting, “Get the fuck out,” and Mando was burying his face in Luke’s shoulder to hide his identity. 

“Sorry, kid,” Han said. “Your sister’s looking for you.” He paused for a second before closing the door. “Didn’t see your face, Mando,” he added. 

He was grateful he had no formal role in the New Republic. He had no reason to go to the meeting and was free to go back to his own private room and imagine what happened when Luke finally came all over that shiny beskar Mando was so fond of. 

The third time, it was their fault for getting caught, but Han’s fault for sticking around too long. 

The two men had hidden themselves away behind stacks of cargo. Han didn’t get to see them, but it didn’t take long for him to recognize Luke’s signature moans and frequent bratty outbursts. Han hid himself on the other side of the cargo, out of sight. He hoped the Mando kept Luke occupied long enough, or else Luke’s force senses would kick in, and Han would be done for. 

Luke cried out in pleasure. Han wondered what Mando was doing to him. Maybe blowing him or fingering him. Maybe he had Luke braced up against the wall, both of them with their pants bunched at their knees as Mando fucked Luke. 

“You need to be quiet,” Han heard Mando say to Luke. Han could tell from his voice that he didn’t have his helmet on. Han much preferred Mando’s voice that way. He felt his own cock getting hard in his pants, but he avoided touching himself, already feeling guilty for overstaying his welcome. 

“I can be quiet,” Luke said, bringing his voice to a comic whisper. “Hear how quiet I am? You can barely hear me.” Han smiled. The kid had always been mouthy, never quite knowing when it was best for him to shut up. 

Mando laughed, and Han’s heart rate went up at the sound. He had to get out of there. 

He took a few steps back towards the ladder leading out of the cargo hold before yelling to the two of them: “We’re dropping out of hyperspace in a few minutes. You two should finish up.” 

He heard Luke groan in a way so familiar that Han’s whole face went red. Luke had always had a thing for doing it in places he might get caught, but he  _ really _ had a thing for actually getting caught. He wondered what part of his ship or Mando was now dripping with Luke’s cum - maybe the wall, maybe the Mando’s glove, or his face. 

Luke’s breathing steadied, and he whispered, “Din,” obviously unaware of Han’s lingering presence. 

_ Din _ ? Han thought.  _ So that’s his name. Fits. _ Han thought, climbing back into the main body of the ship, trying to erase Luke’s sweet noises and Mando’s laugh from his mind. 

The fourth time was Han’s fault, without a doubt. He was the one who walked into Luke’s room without knocking. But in Han’s defense,  _ it was the middle of the afternoon. _

Luke quickly grabbed a pillow and pressed it over Din’s face as Han walked in. Luke was riding him, both of them completely naked, Luke’s hard, pretty cock, resting on Din’s stomach. 

“Leave!” Luke yelled at him. Luke’s blue eyes met Han’s. 

_ His eyes, _ Han thought. The Mando’s helmet was on the bedside table. 

Han obliged, apologizing for the interruption.  _ Mando _ , Han thought before correcting himself,  _ Din let Luke see his face?  _ Han wondered when that happened and what that meant. 

By the fifth time, the two of them had just gotten reckless. He told them to keep an eye on things while he took a  _ nap _ , not while he fucked off to Corellia to find a new ship. 

He opened the door to the cockpit, and was met with the back of their two heads in  _ his _ captain’s chair. Mando’s helmet was on the dashboard, his curls visible over the top of the chair. He slapped his hand over his eyes, the image of Luke’s blond hair bouncing up and down on Din in his chair still projected on the back of his eyelids. 

“Fuck, kid,” Han said, “that’s my fucking seat.” 

He heard the two of them make unhappy noises as they shuffled off each other, as if this was  _ Han’s  _ fault, not theirs. 

“His eyes are covered,” Luke said, talking to Din before Han. That made Han even more frustrated. 

“One of these days, kid, I’m gonna catch you two and  _ insist _ on joining,” he threatened. He trusted Luke to know it was an empty threat, but maybe Din would take it seriously enough to stop fucking Luke where Han could find them so easily. 

He heard Luke hum in contemplation. Han tried to focus on their hushed voices, but he couldn’t make out anything significant. He heard his light footsteps make their way to Han, and suddenly, something soft and smelling like Luke covered his face. It was tied taut around his eyes. Han touched the soft fabric, then reached out and found the soft familiar skin of Luke’s waist.  _ His shirt,  _ Han concluded. 

“Join us then,” Luke offered, “if you’re up for it.” 

For a moment, Han was sure it was a trap. That he’d reach down to touch Luke, and Din would have him frozen in carbonite or worse. But Luke leaned up and kissed him first. It was almost chaste, as if Han hadn’t seen the two of them fucking more than once. As if he and Luke had never fucked before. But it was all he needed. The gentle press of Luke’s lips brought years of desire back full-force, and Han wanted nothing more than to get his hands on him again. 

Han didn’t waste anytime after that. He leaned down and kissed Luke hard, pressing his body into his his, trying to use his mouth to communicate all the ways he had missed him in the last few years. Han didn’t know what the rules of this specific hook-up were, and he was sure there were many. But he wasn’t worried. He was demonstrably the weakest of the three; if he stepped out of line, he trusted that they would tell him. 

Han was suddenly being turned around. His legs bumped into the worn cushion of the captain’s chair, turned around away from the windshield. He felt Din’s unfamiliar hands pull him into his lap, as Luke crept up behind him, his familiar touch pulling off his vest before slipping his hands under the hem of Han’s shirt. 

Din kissed him hard. Han noticed his beard for the first time and smiled at the new sensation. It almost felt like kissing Lando, but Din’s touch was softer, less needy than Lando, or Luke for that matter. 

When he pulled away from Luke’s Mando, still aware of Luke’s lips on his neck and his hands under his shirt, he said: “Noticed you aren’t blindfolded, kid.” Luke hummed in response, still kissing a sensitive part of Han’s neck. “You didn’t secretly marry this Mando, did you? That sounds like the kind of thing that would give you sister a conniption.” 

“Maybe we are married,” Luke said, his hands slipping under the waistband of Han’s pants, “but please stop talking about my sister when we’ve got you like this. You’re going to give me a complex,” he whined. 

“I couldn’t possibly make it worse than the one you already have,” Han teased him. 

Din pulled away from Han and Luke, leaning back in the chair. Han could tell he was staring at one of them, but with the blindfold on, Han didn’t know which one it was. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Luke said, “and I  _ don’t _ .” 

“Whatever you say, kid,” Han siad, before Luke dragged him off Din’s lap and onto the floor of the cockpit, pinning him there. “I’m guessing I have to leave this on,” Han said, gesturing to the blindfold, as he felt Luke straddle his lap. He ran his hands up Luke’s thighs, finding the waistband of his pants and the bare skin of his torso. His pants were unbuttoned already. Han figured he must have pulled them on quickly at his interruption. 

“Yes,” Din told him. 

Han pressed his hands to the small of Luke’s back, trying to push him closer. “Well then,” Luke finally lowered himself down, pressing his bare chest to Han’s to kiss him again. When he pulled away, Han finished his thought. “You’re going to have to put your mouth to good use, and let me know what’s going on.” Han moved one hand to Luke’s face, running his thumb over his cheek until he found his lips. He ran the pad of his thumb over them, until Luke opened his mouth slightly for it. “Shouldn’t be a problem for you, if my memory serves.” 

He heard Din grunt from wherever he was. 

“First thing I need to know is where your Mando is, and what he’s doing.” Han felt Luke’s hands under his shirt now, slowly working it off of him. 

“Watching,” Luke told him. “For now.” Luke kissed Han’s neck, grinding his hips down onto Han’s. Han gripped Luke’s thighs, rolling his own hips to meet Luke’s. “Do you want him to join us?” 

Luke’s hands found their way back under Han’s shirt. He felt the cold floor of the Falcon against his back, but it didn’t bother him. He sat up, a hand still against Luke’s back to keep him in his lap. He shed his shirt quickly, reveling in how quickly Luke pressed kisses to the newly exposed skin. He laid back down, leaving Luke sitting up across his hips. 

“You two looked like you were having fun before I interrupted,” Han let his hand slip into the back of Luke’s pants, gripping hard onto his ass. “Don’t let me stop you.” 

Han’s fingers slipped closer to Luke’s hole, getting him to gasp slightly at the contact, before Han’s hand was being pulled out Luke’s pants, and Luke’s body lifted off his hips. Han frowned and reached out. 

“Where’d you go, kid?” Han asked. Luke only whined in return. “You gonna talk to me?” Han asked. 

He felt Luke’s hands around his wrists, bringing his hands back to his thighs. Luke was still on top of him, lifted onto his knees, so that their hips weren’t connected anymore. Han felt Luke’s pants bunched around his upper thighs, and moved his hands up to the now-bare skin. He felt another hand rest on top of his, too big to be Luke’s. He and Din held their hands there, one on top of the other, holding Luke steady. 

“Guess that’s just for him then?” Han asked. 

“Uh-huh,” Luke said in between breaths. 

Han took his hands off Luke for a moment to unbutton his pants, pushing them down enough to finally touch himself. “What is he doing to you?” Han asked. 

“Touching me,” Luke told him. Han imagined what Luke looked like on Din’s fingers, rocking back on them, desperate as always. He started to stroke himself slowly, not in any hurry to get off. 

“Just touching? Do you want him to fuck you?” Han asked. 

“Yes,” Luke breathed. 

“Well Mando,” Han said, “you heard him. You gonna give him what he wants?” 

Luke grunted above him. Han suddenly felt Luke’s hands braced on his shoulders. Han reached up, his hands finding Luke’s chest, and then the coarse curls right above… 

“Oh,” Luke moaned as Han started to stroke him. 

“Fuck, I missed this,” Han told him. Luke moaned and kissed him again. Han’s free hand found its way into Luke’s hair pulling him closer. Finally,  _ finally,  _ Luke’s hand wrapped around Han’s cock, stroking him in a familiar rhythm. If it weren’t for the Mando, Han could almost imagine it was eight years ago. 

Suddenly, Luke gasped and lurched forward, letting out a loud cry as he rocked forward and back. Han didn’t have to ask him if Din had finally started to fuck him. He tried to imagine what Luke looked like getting fucked right above him: his blond hair disheveled, his pale face pink, his lips swollen, his eyes only half open, absolutely desperate for one of the other men to touch him, use him, get him off however they wanted. 

“Fuck,” Han ground as Luke’s strokes picked up pace. “What would I have to do to take this blindfold off?” 

“I could adopt you,” Din said flatly, “or we’d get married.” 

Han smirked, “So you two did get married?” The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin got louder, as did Luke’s desperate wimpers. “Or did Luke pick up a new daddy?” 

Luke made a choking sound at the comment, but Din laughed. 

He felt Din’s hand meet his own in Luke’s hair, grabbing some and pulling on it, getting Luke to scream as the two of them worked him over. Luke kissed Han again, more desperate than before. 

“You two talk too much,” Din said. “How’d you ever get anything done?” 

“We didn’t,” Han said in between kisses. “That’s why we broke up.” He felt Luke frown against his lips. 

“You were stupid to break up with him,” Din said. 

Han slipped his hand out of Luke’s hair, letting his fingers trace the side of his jaw. “I know.” 

Han’s admission seemed to push Luke dangerously close, as his moans and whines became more constant and his thrusts more erratic. Han wasn’t close yet, but the two of them had been going at it for who knows how long before he walked in. He knew Luke well enough to know he wouldn’t hold out much longer. 

Han ran a hand through his hair, and gently coaxed him on. “C’mon, baby.” 

Luke made some small, strangled noise. “Let us hear you, cyar'ika.” 

He didn’t hold back his next moan, and the noise quickly shifted into a quick shout as he came on Han’s chest and in his hand as Han stroked him through it. 

Luke panted above him, still supporting himself on all fours, but he’d lost his grip on Han as he recovered. Luke’s hand was quickly replaced with Din’s bigger, less familiar, but still welcome one. 

“Kriff,” Han groaned. Din was faster and more intense. His touch and the sound of him still railing Luke above him brought him closer than he had been. 

Han didn’t know Din like he knew Luke, but when his swearing and grunting started to pick up, he figured the Mando wasn’t going to last long. 

Din took his hand off Han. Luke’s gasps were getting louder, and Din’s thrusts were faster. Han started desperately jerking himself off in the absence of either of the other men. His other hand went to Luke’s hip, meeting Din’s, who was holding onto Luke hard. 

“Din, please,” Luke said. Jedi or not, the kid was always desperate for it. He heard Din moan with pleasure, and then hear Luke’s voice match it. Han remembered how kriffing  _ pretty  _ Luke had always looked when Han came in him, how happy and satisfied he looked. The memory wasn’t enough to push Han over the edge, but it got him close enough that he’d have no trouble finishing himself off if the pair decided they were done with him now. 

Han kept stroking himself as the two got off of him. He heard some quiet exchanges of affection and the rustling of some clothes. After a few moments, Luke was pulling him off the ground. He felt Luke’s hands on the side of his face. Han leaned in to try and kiss him again, but Luke pulled back just a bit. 

“What do you want?” Luke asked him. 

Han smiled. He brought his hand up to Luke’s mouth, tracing his lips. “Your mouth.” 

Luke hummed, thinking about it, before pushing him towards the captain’s chair. It was awkward stumbling there, his pants around his ankles, his eyes covered, and Luke’s cum still running down his chest. But Luke led him gently, sitting him down. 

He heard Luke whisper something to Din, but he couldn’t make it out. But after a moment, he heard beskar armor hit the floor of the Falcon, and felt Din’s hands on his thighs. 

“Is this okay?” Din asked him. 

Han wove his hands into Din’s hair, getting him to moan when he pulled on it. 

“Luke’s not up for it?” Han asked, an obvious teasing tone in his voice. He suddenly felt Luke’s hands in his hair and on his chest. 

“He said he wanted to watch,” Din told him, pressing kisses to the insides on Han’s thighs. 

“Is that okay?” Luke asked him. 

Han’s hips moved involuntarily, trying to get contact with anyone or anything. He pulled on Din’s hair again, trying to bring him closer. 

“Is that okay?” Din asked him this time. 

“Fuck, yes, just…” Din didn’t waste time once he had permission, taking Han in his mouth all at once. Han and Luke moaned. 

Din’s head moved up and down on him, his tongue licking the head of Han’s cock when it reached the top. Just when the feeling of Din’s mouth was nearly completely overwhelming, Luke moved next to him, kissing him hard while Din stayed between his legs. “Fuck,” Han gasped against Luke’s mouth. Han moved one hand from Din’s hair to Luke’s cock, now tucked back into his pants. He wasn’t hard again, not yet, but he was still sensitive, and he whined at the contact. “Do you like watching him?” 

“Yes,” Luke said. 

Han thrust into Din’s mouth, who just started moving faster, using his hand to touch what his mouth couldn’t reach. 

“Was this whole thing your idea, kid?” Han asked. 

“No, it was his.” Han tugged on Din’s hair again. “I told him how jealous you were.” 

“I’m not jealous of him,” Han lied. 

Luke kissed him. “You are. And of me.” Han moaned as Luke kissed him again, feeling his orgasm building rapidly. 

“He doesn’t seem like the type of guy willing to share you.” Han said, one hand on Luke’s face to hold him close. 

Din’s laugh was stifled by the cock in his mouth, making a sound so obscene Han nearly came. 

“That’s funny,” Luke said. 

“What is?” 

“That you think you’re sharing me.” Luke’s face was close to his, but he wasn’t kissing him. Han tried to pull him closer, but Luke kept avoiding it. “We’re sharing you.” 

Han came hard with a shudder, releasing into Din’s mouth, who stayed there until he finished. Luke was breathing hard, watching the two of them. Han reached out to rub Luke through his pants, but his hand met Luke’s. He tried to tell Luke there was no need for that, that the two of them would take care of him just fine, but he was completely out of words. 

He sat in his captains chair, a debauched mess, and felt Din stand up. Luke moved from his side as well. The two embraced quickly, kissing each other and ignoring Han. 

“You know,” Han said, not happy that he was being ignored, “we do have beds on this ship.” 

“He makes a good point,” Din said. 

Even Luke wasn’t that young anymore, so it’d probably take them all a little while to be ready for another round. But they had three hours before they dropped out of hyperspace. As far as Han was concerned, that was plenty of time. 


End file.
